The present invention relates to transaction support and more particularly to heuristic transactional support.
The WS-AtomicTransaction (WS-AT) specification, standardized by OASIS®, describes web services protocol messages for distributed two phase commit (2PC). It is inspired by the distributed transaction processing (XA) and object transaction service (OTS) specifications each of which render 2PC messages for specific scenarios. Both XA and OTS define messages and state transitions for “heuristic” outcomes; that is, when the transaction participant is unable to honor the commitment it made in the first (prepare) phase of 2PC. WS-AT does not do this because one of the author companies declared it “out of scope” for the interoperability scenarios their products would support.